


Avenues of Escape

by cold_feets



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus in a daring escape!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenues of Escape

"Left. Left! LEFT LEFT LEFT!"

"Shawn, I can't take a left on Cedar! It's a one way street! And stop pushing your imaginary accelerator!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just a little concerned about the bad guys with guns directly behind us!"

"What! They have guns?!"

"Possibly! They seem like the type! They have sinister mustaches, Gus! I think that's the first question on the gun permit application: 'Do you have a sinister looking mustache?'" Shawn looked back over his shoulder at the truck still following too closely. "On the other hand, I don't think they're the application or permit type."

"Are you wearing your seatbelt?" Gus asked, glancing in the rearview mirror. Those _were_ some sinister looking mustaches.

"What? Yes!"

"Good."

Gus yanked hard on the steering wheel and swung them around in a one-eighty, pulling the car into the lane of traffic heading the other direction, and sending them speeding past the truck.

He looked over at Shawn who was clinging tightly to the door, eyes squeezed shut.

"Are we dead?"

"No, we're not dead. I just saved our asses. You're welcome."

Shawn slowly opened one eye, then the other, then turned to watch the truck disappearing into the distance, caught in traffic.

"Buddy, I gotta say, I'm a little aroused right now, and that almost completely makes up for the fact that I'm about to be sick all over your car."

"Don't you dare, Shawn! I just had this cleaned."


End file.
